Island Combat
by sesshomaru15
Summary: When Vegeta and Goku discover an army of Weeping Angels on a deserted island, can the Doctor help them destroy the stone menaces? Or will the creatures, with new tricks to reveal, devour everything in their path? EXTREMELY RANDOM!


**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Doctor Who.**

"Kakarrot, are you also detecting a massive amount of power in that direction?" Vegeta demanded, pointing to the north of the training area. Seeing his fellow Saiyan nod, he honed in on the energy signature, shocked by its location. "How is that even possible? Ever since I came to live on this planet, no one has set foot on that isolated island. What's going on here, another invasion?"

"No point trying to make sense of it, Vegeta," Goku said, turning Super Saiyan, grinning when his friend did the same a split-second later. Leaping into the air, they both flew toward the power source, which steadily intensified, greatly surpassing even Frieza in his final form. Jerking to a halt, Goku stared stupidly at the ground, brow furrowed. "_That's _the energy we've been feeling? You've got to be joking, a bunch of stone statues!" Dropping to the surface, he and Vegeta exchanged glances, extremely puzzled.

"For people who saved Earth so many times, you sure are dense. Haven't either of you heard of the Weeping Angels?"

"What?" Vegeta snarled, whirling to see a tall man with cropped brown hair behind, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. Black eyes blazing, the Saiyan prince strode to the man, who did not flinch or back down. "And you are who, the walking encyclopedia of the universe?" Goku snorted, disguising it as a cough. "Don't you start, Kakarrot. Since you know about those things over there, why don't you enlighten us lesser educated people?" Folding his arms, Vegeta glared into the stranger's dark eyes, finding no fear.

"Ok, fine," the man said calmly, keeping his eyes on the dozens of angel statues. "Those so-called statues aren't really what they seem. In fact, once you look away, they can cross vast distances in the blink of an eye. Yet, when you face them again, although they become stone again, the Weeping Angels will have change position, depending on how long you've taken your gaze off them. Now, one of two things could happen in that time: a) they could be right in front of you, or b) they may only have transversed a few feet." Calculating that Vegeta's stare was one of skepticism, the stranger sighed, muttering to himself. "Being a Time Lord doesn't automatically mean those you encounter will believe you." Features hardening, the man winked each eye. "All right, if you don't trust me, allow me to demonstrate. You, Kaka-whatever, face me. Very good." Exhaling, the Time Lord pivoted so he was peering south, mentally counting. "Now, turn, quickly!"

"Great cosmos, they _moved!_" Goku breathed, realizing it was an understatement, because he was face-to-face with one of the Weeping Angels, its fangs dangerously close to his nose. Ducking carefully, he joined Vegeta, surprised how much the Saiyan prince's limbs were trembling. "How are we going to destroy them if we can't look elsewhere?"

"They can't be destroyed, not in their quantum locked state," the Time Lord answered. "Your best bet is to fire a large ball of energy at them, then, just as it gets almost on top of them, direct you attention somewhere else. And, for goodness sake, _don't blink. _Blink and you're dead."

"No pathetic statue is going to frighten me, the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta roared, springing upward, unconsciously glancing away, but it was too late to return his gaze. Suddenly on the ground, back screaming, the prince whipped his head up to stop the Weeping Angel's claws from slashing his face. Yet, even as his eyes kept on the creature, it _still_ moved, its wings unfurrowing while its hand settled to its side. "Hey, Time Lord, I thought you said they'd be in rock form when we stared at them! Well, this one failed to get the message!"

Chewing his bottom lip, the stranger found himself surrounded by viciously snarling Weeping Angels, for once his visage showing genuine terror."I guess they can control the time they quantum lock, which, in all my centuries of life, is a new one on me. Ow, get your clawed hands off me!" Protests falling on deaf ears, the Angels hauled their captives to the center of the mass, the rustle of wings unnerving the Time Lord. "This is so wrong, how could Weeping Angels _move_ while someone is looking straight at them?"

"You said it yourself," an Angel replied, its voice soft, an expression of disgust on its grey face. "Must we man-handle them so? What harm could they possibly infict upon us? Release them, now."

"Appreciate it, thank you," the Time Lord drawled, adjusting his coat. "So, I've encountered the Weeping Angels a few times, but none of them budged an inch. Could it be that if you're in large numbers, as you are now, you allow yourselves to be seen?" The Angel bowed its head in consent. "Ok, what do you plan to do with us now that you don't think we're a threat? Perhaps send us back in time, break our necks, something like that?"

"Do not tempt them," the creature whispered as several of its kind bared their fangs in rage. "Please, come with me, I have to talk to you." Gesturing for the three to accompany it, the Weeping Angel led them a safe distance from its fellows. "As you already know I do not share the others enthusiasm for killing human to survive. I only take the lives of the innocent to sustain my existence, nothing more."

Enraged, Vegeta transformed to Super Saiyan 2, electricity crackling around him. Unprepared, the Time Lord jumped back to avoid getting shocked, eyeing the Saiyan price warily while he ranted. "Listen, tell me what I want to know, or I'll blast the entire-" Trailing off, he witnessed the Angel undergo a hideous change. Claws lengthening, its wings grew more ragged and its teeth sharpened. Flinging its head back, the creature let out a piercing cry that sent the rest of the Weeping Angels into a frenzy.

"Now you've done it," the Time Lord snapped, covering his ears. "You have just made them very angry and now they want to tear us to shreds. And I don't have my blue box to get us out of here!" Watching the Angels advance toward the three of them, he did some rapid calculations. "Both of you need to on twenty-four of those so that I can go find me time machine. Trust me, I'll be back in no time at all!" Spinning, the Time Lord hurried away, leaving the two Saiyans with the Weeping Angels.

"Right, you heard the man, Kakarrot! Start fighting!" Vegeta leapt into the air, two dozen creatures tracking him. Unfortunately, he failed to notice three Angels above him until they seized him, quantum locking. No matter how much he struggled, the Saiyan was unable to break free, spiralling toward the ground. Crashing headfirst, his hair became black once more, power sharply depleted. "I am the p-prince of the Saiyan race and I'll _prove it_!" Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, Vegeta charge his _ki_ in his hands, gaze fixed on the fifteen Weeping Angels four meters away. "Dodge this!" Firing the wave of energy, he gaped when the creatures easily evaded his attack, flying toward him with claws outstretched.

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed, struck by several Angels at once, his left arm snapping painfully. A loud humming sounded from the sky, pausing the battle momentarily. Peering upward, the Saiyan saw a jagged white band cleaving the heavens. "What in the name of Shenron is _that_?"

"It's literally the end of the universe!" the Time Lord bellowed, standing in the door of a small blue box, a dark-haired woman beside him. "Quick, Kakarrot, gather what you need to create the Spirit Bomb!" Goku gave him an incredulous glance. "Yes, I know about that, and much, much more. Just do it! Push the Weeping Angels into the crack, otherwise they'll devour everything in their path."

"Silence!" the largest Angel roared, its wing thundering as it rose into the air, its fellows following suit, blocking the rift, eyes suddenly turning crimson. "It is time to end this!" Uttering an echoing howl, the group rushed for Goku, who had his eyes closed, summoning the required energy.

"Ha, I got it!" the Saiyan yelled, tossing the colossal ball in the direction of the Angels, the creatures too slow to dodge, the rift's radiation hindering their speed. Tumbling into the gash, it closed slowly, letting Goku sink to the earth, exhausted. "Whew, I'm glad that's over."

"Kakarrot, do me a favor and shut up," Vegeta groaned, swaying to his feet. "Let's just get home so we can rest before I keel over." Nodding, the two levitated skyward, weakly waving to the Time Lord, then raced south.

"Congratulations, Doctor," the woman said, hooking her arm through his. "Guess there are other people who can take on aliens and live to tell about it." Dragging the Time Lord into the phone box, the object vanished from sight, going back to its own time.

**A/N: I know that I twisted what we know of the Weeping Angels a lot, but it was an idea that had been driving me nuts for two days. Would like to know what you all think. **


End file.
